Sandy Shores
Sandy Shores is a small desert town located in the middle of the Grand Senora Desert in Blaine County, San Andreas. Sandy Shores sits on the coastline of the Alamo Sea and overlooks the huge Mount Chiliad. It has a dry, arid climate, and is home to many coyotes that often get run over. It has a population of approximately 3,010, as seen on a welcome sign on the approach to the town. There is also a small landing strip, which is acquired by Trevor Philips after he defeats The Lost MC. Character Sandy Shores is a somewhat abandoned, poverty stricken, very run down, poor town with meth labs, trailer parks, drug addicts, gang activity, prostitutes and bigoted rednecks aplenty. There is evidence of its past as a holiday destination by the decaying remains of motels and trailers by the coast of the Alamo Sea, referring to the history of the towns by the coast of Salton Sea. The town possibly became a poor, run down community because of the decline of tourism caused by the increasing toxicity of the Sea. Most of the residents of Sandy Shores are poor rednecks doing drugs. On the eastern side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly trailers and homes for the local hillbillies to dwell in. However, there are are a few businesses such as a 24/7 convenience store. On the western side of Sandy Shores, there are mostly abandoned buildings, but there is also a meth lab. The south side of Sandy Shores is the Sandy Shores Airfield. Despite being such a poor and miserable area, there are several chain businesses located around Sandy Shores, including Ammu-Nation. There is also a radio tower in the centre of town. Influence Sandy Shores is based on real life Desert Shores, taking heavy inspiration from it; along with other towns in the area such as North Shore, Bombay Beach, Mecca and Salton City. Places of interest *Beam Me Up *Blaine County Talk Radio *Sandy Shores Fire Station *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station *Sandy Shores Medical Center Notable Residents *Andy Hamilton *Cletus Ewing *Jock Cranley (formerly) *Jolene Cranley-Evans *The Lost MC (formerly) *Melvin *Merle Abrahams (formerly) *Omega *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert Businesses *24/7 *Alamo Tattoo Studio *Ammu-Nation *Liquor Ace *Liquor Market *O'Sheas Barbers Shop *Office Motel *Trevor Phillips Enterprises *Yellow Jack Inn Roads and Streets *Algonquin Boulevard *Alhambra Drive *Armadillo Avenue *Cat Claw Avenue *Cholla Springs Avenue *East Joshua Road *Joshua Road *Lesbos Lane *Lolita Avenue *Marina Drive *Meringue Lane *Mountain View Drive *Niland Avenue *Nowhere Road *Panorama Drive *Zancudo Avenue Wildlife *The wildlife in this region includes coyotes, deer, boars and many people have dogs. Trivia *The name of the town both share name similarities and look like the real life town of Desert Shores, California, although the main inspiration for Sandy Shores was Bombay Beach, California. *The name could be a play on the name of English singer Sandie Shaw. *There are two streets that are a reference to locations in Red Dead Redemption; Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. Gallery SandyShores-GTAV-map.jpg|Sandy Shores on the map. Ajmsandyshoresmainave.jpg|Sandy Shores downtown. SandyShores-GTAV-Sign.png|The Sandy Shores sign seen in the Trevor trailer for GTA V. SandyShores-GTAV.png|Sandy Shores. SandyShores-GTAV-AerialView.png|Aerial view of the town. Ammu-Nation store.jpg|Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation store. Sandy Shores.jpg|Sandy Shores with Mt. Chilliad in the distance (right). Ajmsandyshoressheriffsubstation.jpg|LSCS office in Sandy Shores. de:Sandy Shores es:Sandy Shores fr:Sandy Shores hu:Sandy Shores pl:Sandy Shores ru:Песчаные Берега Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Blaine County